masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
James Shepard
Shepard was born 4.11.2154, is a graduate of the N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. Shepard later becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Dossier Early Life Shepard was born a spacer and grew with his parent till eighteen on ships. Moving from one ship to another and not staying anywhere longer when a year or so. Following his parents foot steps who were both in alliance, James enlisted military at the age of eighteen and went into N7 program. He had some hard time working in the military but he managed to succeed. He became a commander. Early Carrier Shepard was sent to Elysium where he almost singlehandedly repelled a batarian attack. It granted him the title of War Hero and was granted a medal. He also had other places where he proved his powers and courage. He was re-assigned to SSV Normandy as an executive officer of his old friend and mentor David Anderson. He started to work with him and bit by bit Anderson taught Shepard. Eventually Shepard became a hero in Anderson's "books". First Human Spectre When turian Spectre Nihlus Kryiuk was present at the Normandy Shepard found out that they were going to Eden Prime and was asked to meet Captain in the communication room. When Shepard got there They told him about his candidate in becoming a spectre. They conversation was interrupted by a distress signal from Eden Prime. Nihlus and Shepard boarded the planet and made their way to a small battlefield which was near the beacon. There shepard found out about the geth. He recruited Ashley onto his crew and went to investigate the beacon site. Nihlus was shot in the back by another turian spectre. Shepard was able to get near to Saren but Saren planted bombs which would have destroyed the colony. After getting rid of them James got near the beacon and it activated. Shepard awakened 15 hours later talking about the reapers. The council thought that he is not a candidate for Spectres after his accusation of Saren. But to go with his nature he was able to prove that Saren was a traitor and get the status of a Spectre. Hunt for Saren He later hunted Saren on Noveria where he released the rachi queen and to Therum where he saved Liara T'Soni. On the following missions he and Liara found a lot about each other. When on Feros he got the cipher to understand the reading the ship told them about Virmire. On virmire shepard found about a cloning facility for Krogan. His Krogan Wrex got angry and was about to be killed when Shepard was able to negotiate and Wrex agreed that the lab should be destroyed. The bomb was planted and about to go but Kaidan was trapped and Shepard saved him. Having no time for Ashley Normandy escaped Virmire. Shepard was called to Citadel which said that they were building a fleet. Council sealed Normand, but Anderson was able to find a way to get the Normandy to Illos. Just before Illos Shepard's and Liara's relation reached their peek and they spent last hours together. When they reached Illos Shepard. Liara and Garrus raced Saren to the Conduit and met him in the battle of the citadel. On the citadel Shepard was able to persuade Saren that he is being controlled. Saren shot himself and Shepard chose to save the Council when Admiral Hackett asked his point of view. Sovereign was attacked and he had was about to gain control to release the reapers and he used Sarens body to fight Shepard. Shepard killed him disabling his defenses and leaving him destroyed. The humanity was given a place in the Council. Shepard recommended Anderson into the council. Commander went to investigate the geth activity and find reapers, when Collector vessel destroyed Normandy and killed Shepard. Lazarus Cell and New Life Two Years after he was reconstructed by Lazarus Cell which was working for Cerberus. He escaped the facility when it was under attack. He grouped with Jacob and started to work with him in order to get away from the facility.Just before escaping he met Miranda and together they went to illusive man. He demonstrated evidence that Human colonies are disappearing and Shepard went to Investigate human colony of freedom progress in person. There he met with Tali his good friend and gave her Veetor a quarian and the last one on the colony. He returned and went to get the new team. Joker returned as his pilot and they had a new Normandy SR-2. First he picked Zaeed and Kasumi, he when moved to get salarian professor Mordin Solus, and there he picked Garrus who was going by the name of Archangel. He moved to Korlus where he was about to pick up a krogan warlord but he died and he picked up his legacy. Grunt became a valuable asset to the team. Shepard also visited Purgatory and Saved Subject Zero or the Jack. He went to Horizon another colony where people been kidnapped there he met with his old frien Kaidan Alenko. After that he was a quest on the council meeting which reinstated his Spectre Status. Councillor Anderson also opened him all red tape and he was free to go. After that he met up with Thane Krios a drell and recruited him to mission. But just before doing so he met up with his old love Liara. They shared a passionate kiss and when she gave him information. After recruiting Samara he helped her hack the terminals and told Liara that her assistant Nyxeris. Shepard also helped Miranda to move her sister to another location from her father. After it Shepard recruited Tali on Haestrom and helped her with her problem. She was exiled from Migrant fleet and forever joined Normandy ans Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. He when helped Zaeed in his job to kill vido santiago but he was able to escape. Shepard negotiated his loyalty. He also visited Donovan Hock and together with Kasumi killed Donovan Hocks and saved the data which could have discriminated Alliance. He also helped Thane to save his son from doing a murder and helped Garrus find Sidonis.